


Roadblock

by SilenceMaker97



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Spencer, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceMaker97/pseuds/SilenceMaker97
Summary: Montana Jacobs had her whole life planned out, a timeline in place. She was ready for anything. Even a drunken night out for her birthday. She wasnt ready for what came from that drunken night, however. Spencer Reid was happy in his dream job. And then one night he gets a little too drunk, breaks from his regular routine, and everything changed.Fic set in seperate timeline from the show.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever published fic, as well as my first attempt at Criminal Minds. Ill be posting at least twice a week if I can, and I'll update if that changes. Ill accept any feedback, its something that's important to me.

It all started with a fake ID.

My friends insisted that I needed one now that I was eighteen. Because, obviously, I needed to be able to properly celebrate by going clubbing. I tried to argue that at eighteen most clubs will allow eighteen year olds inside without much trouble. But the girls weren't having it. If we were going clubbing, we were going to get wasted. And when you are below the legal drinking age, that naturally required illegally acquiring a fake ID to do.

My girlfriends did all the work to get it, knowing I was clueless and would never get it done. They paid for it, sett up my appointment to get my picture taken, and even picked it up when it was ready. My birthday present from my best friend, apparently. All of my birthday drinks were going to be paid for by our other friends. Their gifts to me.

And that led us here, all crowded in my best friends apartment on the night of my birthday.

The second she turned eighteen Maci had gotten a job and moved out of her parents house. Her place wasn't anything fancy, just a run down starter place, but we all loved it. There was something about the small 1 bedroom apartment that always smelled like wet dog. Maybe it was the freedom, maybe it was our friendship. But somehow we always ended up here every weekend.

"MONTANA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. NOW!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I was excited to go out, I had been for weeks, but my hatred for being rushed always fueled some frustration with my group of friends. Every single one of the girls were impatient. I loved them more than anything, but sometimes I just wanted to tell them to chill the fuck out.

Before I could even grab the handle of the door to step out of the bathroom, Maci was bursting through the door. I once again rolled my eyes as she grinned, her eyes bright and eager. "Bitch, I swear to everything that is holy we should call you turtle."

Maci and I had been best friends since elementary school. We met in third grade when I punched a boy in the nose for calling her names. Her curly red hair and freckles always made her a target up until High School. It didn't help that she was five foot even when she stopped growing.

Me? I was her protector. I was always on the taller side, but by the time we hit our senior year I was five foot eight. So I towered over all of our friends. My height made me intimidating, but my blonde hair and blue eyes coupled with my thin frame always threw people off. So it was easy to step in when no one expected it.

We became fast friend and the rest was history.

"I'm sorry, is the turtle making the hobbit impatient?" I grinned as her face twisted in distaste. She hated being called a hobbit, and so anytime I wanted to get under her skin I used it. It was the closest we ever got to fighting. I kissed her cheek as I squeezed out of her bathroom door, grabbing her hand as I went. "Come on, my short princess. Let's go get me drunk. I've never been more ready to not remember a birthday."

X x X

"IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!"

Maci was screaming over the thumping of the music, attempting to get us a round of free drinks from the bartender. She was doing everything she could to get his attention. Her shirt was basically non-existent, see-through and cropped so short you could see the top of her lacy lingerie set. And the only things covering her legs were a short leather skirt and the lingeries matching thigh highs. Her height, however, was throwing off her game. The bartender was basically ignoring us.

Me being the best friend that I am, I stepped in. I was wearing a bit more clothing than Maci, but I still considered the outfit just as sexy. I had matched her skirt with a tight leather dress that was just long enough to cover everything it was meant to. It was low cut and had a criss cross pattern cut out of the sides. To appease Maci, I wore a pair of black lacy thigh highs with a matching garter belt to add to my look.

Slamming my empty cup down on the counter, I gave the bartender my best pouting face. My lips pursed, my eyes wide. "It's my birthday and I'm trying to have a good time, do you think we could get a round on the house?" The man gave me a once over, cocked a grin, and slid a bottle of Jack Daniels our way. As he spoke, he gave me a quick wink. "That bottle better come back empty and with a phone number attached."

Grinning, I grabbed the bottle before it slid out of my reach. I shared a silent look with Maci, already planning on giving the man her number instead of mine. She was the one interested, anyways. I was just happy to have free booze.

When there's a bottle of Jack Daniels among four teenagers, two things can happen. Either all four will get pretty wasted after dividing it all equally, or they will push most of the bottle on the birthday girl and she will hit black out status. It's not hard to imagine which one happened that night. I had planned to get black out anyways, and black out I was.

X x X

When I was seventeen, I would spend a majority of my nights dreaming about my future. I had a plan for how I wanted my life to turn out. In my young mind, I wanted it all. A teaching degree, a position at a prestigious college as a professor, the perfect man, a gorgeous house, and kids. I wanted it all, in that order, and I wanted it as soon as possible.

All of my friends were already sending in college applications, applying for their scholarships and financial aid. Many of us had already been accepted to the college of our dreams with start dates only months after graduation. In our minds, we were already beginning the lives we had planned for ourselves. And in a way, we were. But as kids, we really didn't understand the gravity of what was to come. We couldn't fathom that college was going to be harder than high school. That we would actually be responsible for our own lives. All we thought about was leaving home, having new found freedom, and partying.

Now that I'm eighteen, I'm beginning to realise that seventeen year old me was so naive she was borderline stupid. When you're young, you have a vision of the world. You don't have the capacity to realise that life can be cruel. All you see is what you have envisioned for yourself. But eventually the world will slap you in the face and teach you how horrible it can be.

For me, that moment was spent blinking through my tears, hands shaking, eyes on the little stick in my hands. In that moment, my mind couldn't process a single thought. All I wanted to do was scream, but every time I tried all that came out was a choked sob.

I was barely eighteen years old, having just had a birthday only a month prior. I was due to start my college classes in only a month, I was about to move out of my parents house and start my life. But two little lines on stick changed everything.

I was eighteen years old, and I was pregnant with a strangers baby.

Fuck.


	2. Truth Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana slowly comes to terms with her pregnancy and decides to find her babys father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm a little worried about my portrayal of Spencer. Please let me know how I did!

I sat on my bathroom floor for hours, barely moving.

At first all I could do was stare at the little stick in my hands. I willed the second pink line to go away, choking back sobs as I tried to pretend it was all a bad dream. I didn't understand how this happened without me remembering even having sex. Or even how it happened under my friends noses, as they never mentioned me leaving with anyone.

It's not that I don't want to be a mother, because I do. I wanted to be a mom more than anything. But I had a plan. My life was set and I just knew that my life would turn out how I wanted it. And I wanted kids last, after everything else in my life. I wanted to be able to provide everything for them, without any worry. So that required first getting through college, getting a great job, and getting married. Obviously I had fucked that entire plan up.

So many thoughts and questions were running through my head, it's like my brain was on overdrive. I could barely keep up. 

How was I going to get through college with a baby? Would they even let me attend when I was suppose to move into the dorms in a month? How was I even going to be able to afford a child? Who the hell is the father? Why did I let myself get so drunk that night? How was I going to tell my parents?

All I knew was that I was royally and totally fucked.

X x X

It took three hours to pull myself up off of the bathroom floor. It would have taken longer if not for the sudden need to puke my guts up. The intensity of the sickness caused me to sob all over again. I puked and cried for another 5 minutes before I was finally able to clean myself up and exit the bathroom.

Teeth brushed and hair up in a bun I dropped down onto my bed, my phone clutched to my chest. I was trying to come up with a plan. Being pregnant and not knowing who the father was is something I couldn't stand. So my goal was to figure out who he was. But until I knew, I didnt want anyone else to find out. But at the same time I needed to talk to my friends, see if they remembered anything that they didn't tell me. But how was I going to do that without my girls figuring it out?

Sighing, I dialed Maci's number. I would have to wing it, there was really no other way. The phone rang twice before she picked up, I could hear the excitement in her voice as she spoke.

"Pleaseeee tell me you want to go out tonight." I pinched the bridge of my nose, cringing. Maci was too much of a party girl. I would have to find a way to get out of drinking for a while without raising suspicion. 

"Not tonight, maybe next weekend. Though I did want to talk about my birthday." I could practically hear Maci pouting through the phone. Usually I would make fun of her for it, but tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember anything. You drank almost that whole bottle by yourself." My head dropped back against the headboard of my bed. I winced, and slid my hand down my face. "Of course I did. Did I meet anyone that night? I have this number in my call log around the time we were at the bar, and I dont know who it is. I dont want to call them to find out."

Maci chuckled. "There was one guy you talked to for a while. But not long after you started talking to him, you went outside to get some air. He seemed like he was getting ready to leave and I didnt see him again after that, though. You came back after a while and started dancing with us again so I figured you were okay." I almost started crying again. That had to be him.

"What did he look like?" I'm sure Maci cocked an eyebrow, curious now. "Why? Looking for a booty call?" Groaning, I rolled over onto my side, my hand circling my stomach. I was starting to feel sick again. "No, Maci. But I just want to know who's number is in my phone, and why. I obviously called him that night, so he has my number. He could have called me, but didn't. Is it a crime to wanna know why you called someone?"

A defeated sigh was all I heard for several minutes. I wasn't sure if Maci had caught on to my lie, or if she was trying to remember the man from a month previous. My heart rate was slowly picking up, and the urge to get sick was even stronger. When she spoke, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

"He was cute. Not really my type, but definitely yours. Brown hair, almost curly. Tall as hell. But everyone is tall to me." She paused, laughing to herself. "He was definitely taller than you. And he talked. A lot. Random facts that no one could keep up with. He was almost as drunk as you, but not quite blackout yet. I think he was a few years older than us."

"Thank you, my dearest. I was just curious. Obviously we didnt hit it off if he never called." We talked for a while longer about random things. Made plans for the following weekend. I convinced her to make it a dinner date, rather than a club night. I lied and told her I could still taste the Jack from my birthday and just wasnt in the mood to drink again.

When we hung up I stared at the number in my call log for what felt like an eternity. My heart in my chest, I hit the call button. Holding my breath I listened to the sound of it ringing before I heard the click. "Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded confused, like he expected someone else's number to pop up on his screen. He probably didn't remember me calling him to give him my number a month ago.

"Hi. My name is Montana. I have a question, because I'm not really sure I have the right number." Other than the sound of shuffling, all I heard was quiet breathing.

"Hi Montana. Ask away." He definitely sounded more confused.

"A month ago, Friday October 17th, were you at a bar? Mullingtons?" I could hear his breathing hitch, like he felt caught.

"Y-yes? May I ask what this is about?" I wanted to hang up and shove my face into a pillow. But I forced through it. I did, however, throw my arm over my eyes.

"Did... Did you- uhm. Sorry, this is a really weird question. Did you sleep with anyone from the bar that night?" HIs breathing stopped, almost like he was holding it in.

"I was pretty drunk. Why? How did you get my number?" I could hear it in his voice. He had slept with someone, though he was too drunk to remember who. 

"It was in my call log. I'm just... Do you live in town? Can we meet up for coffee? I think we need to talk."

The man on the other end of the call seemed beyond confused, but I could tell he was trying to place me. I'm sure he had put two and two together and knew I was the girl he slept with but he was trying to remember my face. He had gone on to explain that he was currently at work, but he would be off around five. We planned to meet up at six for coffee at a café across town. I never got his name, but I never asked because I wanted a face to the name first.

I was shaking I was so nervous, but I forced myself out of bed and decided I could better spend my time getting ready. As I was picking out an outfit I made a phone call that would maybe help make me feel better and put me more at ease.

"Hi, yes. I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Beacon. I need a papsmear and pregnancy confirmation."


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana meets Spencer at a café and breaks the news of her pregnancy. Spencers world gets turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of my portrayal of Spencer! Any type of feedback is encouraged and welcome!

The seven hours in between our phone call and our café meeting was spent having a nervous breakdown. 

Freak out was an understatement. I had more or less pushed the nerves of being pregnant aside. I knew in my heart I couldn't do anything to change it. I was pro-choice, but I knew my choice would never be abortion or adoption. I would never be able to bring myself to do it. Other people could do as they wish, but I couldn't imagine not having a child I had created. 

However, the thought of having to sit there and tell a random stranger who you had supposedly met and fucked, but didn't remember, that you were pregnant with their kid... That made me want to jump off a cliff. It wasn't really the fact that I didn't want to tell them so much as it was the thought of him deciding he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Which I couldn't blame him for if that's what he decided, I was a random hook up that he probably never thought twice about. But I was already terrified of raising a baby, but even more so of having to do it alone. 

Despite the bone crushing nervousness and constant urge to puke because of it, I had managed to get myself together and get ready with thirty minutes to spare. 

I decided I didn't need to go all out with the outfit. He had already seen me in more ways than I was comfortable with, dressing up just seemed kind of pointless. So I went with a simple light purple sun dress and matching flats. It hung to the tops of my knees, and even had pockets. My hair I left down, the curls reaching my shoulder blades. For my makeup I just went with soft black eyeliner and clear lipgloss. Nothing fancy. Knowing me I would end up crying, so I felt a full face was pointless.

The café was only 15 minutes away, but I decided to leave early anyways. That way I could pick the spot before he got there. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to just climb back in bed and pretend this wasn't happening, but I grabbed my keys and started towards the cafe anyways. 

With my heart in my stomach and my mind racing, I decided it was best to get this over with as fast as possible.

X x X

It was hard to sit there and NOT get up and leave. But I kept myself busy by reading over the menu, occasionally looking up and surverying the room. I was hoping he would walk in and I would instantly recognize him, but I wasn't holding my breath for that. 

I had gone back to reading over the menu, settling on what I wanted when I heard a mans voice and jumped out of my skin. I stiffled a squeak and looked up, my eyes wide.

"Montana?"

He was gorgeous. Maci had been right when she said he was my type. Definitelt taller than me. Brown curly hair, hazel eyes. He was skinny, almost lanky. But you could tell he had muscle, even if it wasnt obvious. One glance told me he was nervous. I couldn't tell if it was because of the phone call, or if that's just who he was. 

I went to stand up, but he held his hands up telling me not too. He motioned for me to sit back down, and he slid in the booth across from me. He licked his lips, a nervous tick. 

"I'm Spencer. I-I'm sorry I never called. You see, I don't usually do things like that. Like... Y-you know. One night stands. Or drink, for that matter. But that night I had let myself go... I was more drunk than I realised when we... When... Anyways. I've been going over everything that happened that night. And it hit me about two hours ago." I was just staring at him. Trying to keep up with what he was saying. He spoke so fast, it didn't even seem like he was breathing. "I realised that I never used a condom. Something I would have done sober, but apparently I wasn't thinking properly. And going off of the time frame since that night, and the morning phone call, I can only assume that you're pregnant, right? I don't know what you must be feeling if that's the case. I don't even know how you feel about what happened that night, especially since I never called you-" He was rambling and my brain was spinning. He had figured it out without me even saying a single word. I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out what the hell to say.

I raised my eyes and looked at him. "Spencer." His lips clenched together, his eyes wide as the came back into focus. It was almost like he had lost himself in the rambling. "Yes. I'm pregnant. And i'm going to be honest with you, I don't even remember sleeping with you. I was so drunk I dont remember anything after beginning to dance with my friends. And considering they told me I drank almost an entire fifth of Jack by myself, that makes sense. The only reason I figured out who you we're was because I had an unknown number in my call log. I put two and two together."

He sat there for a moment and took in everything I said. His face fell, realization hitting him. "You don't remember anything? You didn't seem that drunk at the time, I would have never slept with you otherwise... But I guess everyone handles their alcohol different. I wish I had known. You had told me it was your twenty first birthday-" I winced, and he immediately noticed. His eyes grew even wider, something that would have normally been funny in a less tense situation. "Y-you're... You're not twenty one... Are you?" I dropped my eyes, biting my lip. Slowly I shook my head.

"No. I'm actually eighteen. I was actually celebrating my birthday that night though." I heard a choking sound and looked up, his face twisting into an emotion I didn't quite recognize. He swallowed and scrunched his nose. 

"So you had just turned eighteen, and I-" he stopped talking, and dropped his head in his hands. "Fuck." I winced and let my eyes wander over him. "H-how old are you?"

He shook his head and glanced up at me. "I'm twenty eight. I'm twenty eight and I managed to get an eighteen year old pregnant on her birthday." He looked like he was gonna throw up. Something I only expected me to do. The waitress picked that moment to walk up and ask for our order, her eyes glancing between us nervously. She had obviously been listening to our conversation. 

Spencer ordered a coffee, I ordered a strawberry shortcake and a hot chocolate. Normally I wouldn't be able to eat, but all the puking from earlier in the day had left me starving. Spencer sighed and rubbed his face as the waitress walked off to put in our orders and get our drinks. "You know, you should probably focus on a more balanced diet. More protein and calcium, and less sugar. It's healthier for you. And the... The baby." His eyes flitted down to my stomach, and then back up to my face. I just blinked at him. Who was this guy?

"I'm keeping it." I blurted out before closing my eyes. I could hear him shift in his seat. Obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. He definitely wasn't alone. 

"Statistically, a child with both parents in the picture grows up to be much more stable than one with just a single parent in the picture." My eyes snapped open, processing what he said. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were trained on the waitress who was currently walking over with our drinks. She sat them down as we both said thank you. Sensing the tension she hurried away from the table again after giving us a nod, accepting our thanks.

"So... You want to be there for him or her?" This time he was the one to just blink before responding. He grabbed the sugar and poured over half of the container in his coffee before speaking. My face scrunched up at the amount he was pouring in. "I wouldn't just walk away, if that's what you're asking. Especially with you being so young. I may not know much about you, but I couldn't leave you to do this on your own." 

My shoulders sagged in obvious relief, and I let out a shaky breath. He just let me sit there in relief for a few minutes as I sipped my hot chocolate. It wasn't much longer before my strawberry shortcake arrived, and I smiled up at the waitress. She seemd to relax herself, having been concerned about the entire situation. 

I took a bite of my dessert before turning back to Spencer. "So... Obviously we have a lot to talk about. But first... I have an appointment next week to get confirmation and see the baby. Did.. Would you like to come?" His eyes met mine, and he gave me a soft smile. 

"I'd like that, yeah."


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Montana come up with a plan, afterwards Montanas mom finds out,

Breaking the news to Spencer had went much better than I expected. So well in fact, that we had spent a while at the café just talking. I could tell he was still really put off by my age, but there wasn't really much we could do about that. Especially now. So after I initially came clean, we didn't bring it up again. We spent a good hour just coming up with a plan. 

Spencer explained to me that his job kept him away a lot, and more often than not he would have to leave without a moment's notice. That had obviously put me off some, but he explained that he would be able to drop what he was doing and be there for the birth when the time came. His boss would make sure of that. He also assured me he would be able to make most, if not all, of the appointments if I wanted him there. 

When I tried asking him about what he did, he seemed hesitant to tell me. I had just met the man, so I didn't push him to tell me. It would come out eventually. And as far as I knew, all I needed to know was that he would be gone a lot. 

After about an hour of talking things out, I decided I was exhuasted and needed to get home. It had been a very long and very emotionally draining day. Spencer agreed, and we said our goodbyes. 

Walking out of the café I felt like i could breathe again. Sure, my life plan had gone down the drain and I still has a whole hell of a lot to figure out. But after talking with Spencer, I was comforted by the fact that I wouldn't be doing it all alone. The future didn't seem quite so scary anymore. 

X x X 

My mom was making cookies when I walked back through the door. She was mixing the dough when the door clicked shut behind me, though I know she knew I was home. Mothers intuition and all. So I was instantly put off when she didn't turn around or say a word to me. "Mom?"

She flinched, her body freezing for a split second before beginning to mix the dough again. "Hi sweetie, i'm glad you're home. Can you take a seat for me real quick? I want to talk to you about something." I froze in place, my eyes going as wide as saucers. This was NOT the day for those words. 

I gathered my courage, rolled my shoulders, and walked to the kitchen bar and sat down on one of the four stools. "Yeah mom, what's up?" It was in that moment that my eyes landed on the counter top in front of me. A familiar little stick sat right there in the middle, the two pink lines almost taunting me. Well fuck.

"Mom..." She turned around, tears in her eyes. Her face was swollen, it was obvious she had been crying for a while. The sight of her like this made my heart race, my stomach lurch. She wasn't necessarily mad. But she was definitely some form of upset.

"How far along are you?" Her voice broke halfway through, her voice falling almost into a whisper. I let my eyes drop to my lap, watching as I fiddled with my own hands. "Three to four weeks? Technically four, going by the night of conception. I found out this morning." I listened to her shallow, raspy breathing for a few seconds before I looked up again. She was staring intently at me, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Four weeks. Who's the father? You don't even have a boyfriend, Montana." I flinched at the accusation in her voice. She knew I wasn't one for random hookups. But I could tell she knew thats what this was without having to ask. "His name is Spencer." I breathed, my chest feeling constricted again. I was tired of feeling like I couldn't breathe today.

"Who is he? Where did you meet him?" In other words, how did you manage to get knocked up by him? Because you're smarter than that Montana. Those were the words she actually wanted to say, even though she didn't say them out loud. She was trying not to reprimand me, im an adult now so she feels like she technically can't anymore. 

"I met him when the girls and I went out for my birthday." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had all but abandoned the cookies now. I don't think she had even wanted to make them, judging by the fact that the stove wasnt even on. She probably just started making them to keep busy. "The night you came home so drunk you couldn't even walk up the stairs on your own. Did you sleep with him before or after blacking out?" 

I could feel the tears beginning to build, and the bile rising up in my throat. She was disappointed. She would never tell me that, but I could tell she was. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" My voice was barely audible, no higher than a whisper. A tear slid down my cheek and I watched her face soften. She walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, her head resting on top of mine. 

We sat like that for a while before she pulled away, her face calmer. I could tell she had a lot more to talk about, but she would save it for another day. I was grateful for that. All I wanted to do was take a shower and curl up in my bed. Maybe not sleep, but definitely relax. It had been a very long and emotional day. 

We seperated, and without another word I headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed everything I needed for a shower and decided I would stand in the water until it was running cold. I needed that right now. 

The second I stepped into the bathroom it was obvious how my mom had found the test that I had so carefully hidden. The test itself I had hidden in my makeup bag, which had been not so carefully dumped out in my sink. However, in my earlier state of mind I had forgotten completely about the box and wrapper. Which were just casually thrown in the trash like they were an empty tampon box. 

What an idiot. 

X x X

After my shower I had curled up in bed, netflix quietly playing in the background. I stared at it for about an hour before I realised I wasn't even really paying attention. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the tv in front of me, I couldn't. So with a sigh, I gave up and pulled out my phone. 

"My brain doesn't want to focus on anything. I think it shut down so it could process today."

I don't know why I texted him. Maybe it was because he understood what I was going through right now. Maybe it's because I just needed someone to talk too. But whatever the case, I couldn't stop myself from pressing send. It didn't take very long before my phone light up with his reply.

"It's common for people's brains to "shut down" in the event of something life altering, shocking, or traumatizing. It's your bodies way of protecting itself. In lamens terms, you're going into shock."

I blinked at the phone. I was saved from thinking of a response when I received another text.

"I understand though. I'm in a minor state of shock, myself. Are you okay, though? Despite everything?"

My lips turned up in a small smile. He seemed like he couldn't help the random rambling of facts. It was kind of adorable.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My mom found out sometime while I was out with you. That was an interesting thing to come home to. She seems pretty accepting though, disappointment aside."

His reply came a lot later this time. At first I was sure he wasn't going to reply, but then fifteen minutes later my phone once again light up.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own. If it makes you feel any better, I had a very awkward conversation with my boss not long after I got home. So he's aware of the situation. "

I was a little shocked that he informed his boss so quickly, but it made sense. Spencer didn't seem like the kind of guy to waste time with important things.

We texted back and forth for a little while longer before I eventually dozed off. The shock seeming to fade and was replaced by pure exhuastion, so I couldn't hold my eyes open a minute longer. I figured he was just as exhuasted as I was, so when I woke up at three in the morning to puke my guts up I wasn't surprised when I didn't have another text waiting on me. However, I did send him one as a form of apology for falling asleep on him. 

"Goodnight, Spencer."


	5. First Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Montana get to see the baby for the first time. Afterwards, the two play a game in order to get to know each other better.

Today was officially the day. 

My appointment was in an hour. It was finally time to see the tiny human that was causing me to puke every five minutes. Spencer was picking me up forty five minutes beforehand. As it turns out, we both have a thing against being late. If we aren't early, it feels like we're late. So we decided to get there thirty minutes early. With that much time to spare, I would have plenty of time for paper work.

With only fifteen minutes until he was expected to arrive, I decided to spend them time tidying up my room. I had spent the better part of the past week napping and puking, so it was a wreck. A big goal of mine was to get anti-nausea meds from the doctor today. I was tired of feeling like I was becoming one with my toilet. 

By the time I heard the doorbell ring, I was just finishing up with a majority of the mess. Vacuuming and dusting would have to wait until later. But at least all of the trash, dishes, and clothes were picked up. 

When I opened the front door, I couldn't help but grin. Spencer was dressed in a light blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue vest, and dark blue dress pants. He looked like he had walked straight out of an office. The nervousness on his face didnt match his confident outfit what so ever. He gave me a small awkward wave, my grin only growing wider.

"Hey! Did you come straight from work?" I grabbed my purse off of the hook by the door and stepped on to the front porch, locking and closing the door behind me. Spencer seemed unsure on what he wanted to do with his hands, so he just let them fall to his sides. 

"Yeah. I worked a half day today, I got clearance to leave early for the appointment." I nodded in understanding, grateful that his boss was kind enough to let him come. "Make sure to tell your boss I said thank you. It means a lot that you get to be there today."

Spencer glanced at me while he was driving, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but I figured he was just as nervous and excited as I was. Or at least, I hope he was. Despite the horrible morning sickness over the past week, I had decided that I was excited. Still terrified out of my mind, but genuinely excited too. I had figured a lot of things out with the help of my mom and Spencer, so the future didn't seem as daunting anymore. 

My mom had encouraged me to call my school, and they had allowed me to take the first two years of my classes completely online. So I didn't have to move on campus and worry about how to juggle campus life with mom life. My third and fourth year would require on campus classes, but I had plenty of time to figure things out when the time came. Spencer helped me find a part time job that paid really well, so that took a lot of financial worries off of my shoulders. And he had assured me thst his job pays him extremely well, and he had already started a savings account just for things we would need for the baby. He offered to buy everything we both needed, but I made him promise to let me buy what I could first. It didn't feel right otherwise. 

After all of that was said and done, I was able to focus on the fact that I was growing a human life. And every day I woke up more and more excited to meet him or her. Spencer seemed to be on the same page, despite how nervous he seemed. I came to the conclusion that he was just like that. Unless he was rambling off random facts. Then he seemed like the most sure person on the planet. I still hadn't figured out how he does that. I had made a mental note to ask about it later. But right now we couldn't quit talking about what we thought would happen at the appointment. 

X x X

"And this right here, the little dot in the middle, is your baby. You're still extremely early, so its hard to see and we wont even attempt a heartbeat check yet. But judging by the size of the baby and the health of your uterus, everything is perfectly healthy."

This was real. It's not a dream. We're actually going to have a baby.

I was crying, and after a glance at Spencer I could tell he was holding back his own tears. The doctor mentioned something about needing some kind of paperwork from the nurses station, so she removed the internal ultrasound device, handed me a towel, and disappeared out the door. 

Spencer turned around while I cleaned up and put my pants back on, and then we sat in stunned silence. Only breaking it when I turned to him and grinned, tears still sliding down my face. "That was our baby." He looked at me with a soft expression, a smile of his own settling on his face. He hesitantly touched my stomach, his eyes jumping between my face and his hand. His voice broke as he repeated my own words. "That was our baby."

The doctor came back in the room then, in her hand were the ultrasound pictures. She handed us each a set, and started explaining what was going to happen appointment wise over the next several months. We both listened intently, not wanting to miss a single word. When she was finished going over everything, she went back over what we found on the ultrasound.

"Judging by the measurements of the fetus, you're about 5 weeks along. And considering you put date of conception down instead of last period date, it fits right in the timeline. Id say you're due the first week of July. We'll know for certain when we do another ultrasound around 8 weeks to check development and heartbeat."

I was given several pamphlets and a list of websites and books, as well as a while basket of things. Inside were different samples of creams, lists of safe medications, etc. I walked out of the appointment with more information than my brain could even process. But I was focused on the fact that the baby was healthy. 

I could tell Spencer was doing the same. 

X x X

Instead of going home, we ended up back at the same café we had gone to the week prior. Neither one of us had actually brought it up, but when Spencer pulled into the parking lot we both seemed content being there. Spencer got another coffee, but this time also got a burger and fries. I got strawberry pancakes, bacon, and roasted potatoes. To appease Spencer I also got mixed fruit on the side. 

As we ate our meals, we talked about random stuff. It wasnt until we we're almost done that we realised we were playing a game. A form of 20 questions.

I smiled at Spencer, taking a sip of my water before speaking. "You already know my birthday, obviously. Whens yours?" His smile widened into a mischievous grin. "Why don't you try and guess?" 

Grinning, I tapped my cheek. My eyes met Spencers, and I could tell he was challenging me. "You should have just led with 'Do you wanna play a game?'" I laughed, and Spencer cocked his head in confusion but didn't say anything. I made a mental note to force him to watch the Jigsaw movies if he had never seen them.

"Hhm. You said you normally don't go out and party. But you were that night. Could your birthday be close to mine and you were celebrating?" Spencer's eyes shot up in surprise, almost like he was shocked by my answer. "Am I right?" 

He nodded, and cocked his head. "October twenty eighth. How did you manage to guess that?" I just shook my head and smiled at him. "A women never tells her secrets."

We went back and forth guessing different things about each other. I found out Spencer is a magician, loves the color purple, hates germs, and doesn't have any siblings. I also found out that he has an IQ of 187, the ability to read 20,000 words a minute, and an eidetic memory. Though those things he just told me after I asked him about his random fact spewing. 

"So Mr. Genius. What do you do with that brain of yours? Job wise, I mean?" He sat there for a second, thinking. He shrugged before he spoke. "I work for the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit, though because of my three phds, I also teach in my spare time." I sat in stunned silence, just blinking at the man in front of me.

"You work for the fucking FBI? That's awesome!" He went on to explain what exactly they did, and I asked him what felt like a million questions. To his credit he answered every single one and never lost patience with me. By the time we decided to call it a day, we had been talking for four hours. 

Spencer dropped me off at home a little after seven, ultrasound pictures in hand and a smile on my face.


	6. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana and Spencer find out the gender of their little one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're going to do a small time jump, though not super far in advance. This chapter will focus around Montana's 12 week mark.

Three months.  
Twelve weeks.  
Eighty four days. 

I was officially in my second trimester, which means we were that much closer to holding our little bundle. Spencer liked to keep count in every way possible. Months, weeks, days, hours, minutes. He had an app on his phone and a spot on his white board at home. I was shocked the first time he showed me, not quite sure what to make of it. But I quickly realised it was his way of dealing with his excitement. 

The past eight weeks have been both exhuasting and exhilarating at the same time. The first trimester was filled with puking, crying, eating, and sleeping. I slept whenever I could, mainly due to not being able to sleep at night. My nights were filled with getting up to pee or puke every five minutes. Instead of morning sickness, I had night sickness. Which is surprisngly worse than getting sick during the day.

Spencer spent almost all of his free time doting on me. I always attempted to get him to rest, take time for himself. But he always just waved me off, telling me that its something he needed to do. Taking care of me made him feel important and helpful. I believe his exact words were, "You're the one growing my little nugget. Let me do this for you."

There was one night I was having a particularly bad night. I had been laying with my head in the toilet for hours. I knew I was dehydrated, but I couldn't even keep water down. Spencer caught on to how sick I was and tried to talk me into going to the hospital, but I had refused. So instead he showed up at my house at two am. I had given him a key for emergencies, so he just let himself in. 

He spent the better part of the night holding my hair, coaxing me to drink water, and rubbing my back. Eventually he talked me into moving to my bed, and gave me a trash can in replace of the toilet. The entire time I was struggling, he just rubbed my back and talked to me. He knew he couldn't make it stop, but he wanted to comfort me in some way. I didn't mind at all.

He talked about anything that popped into his head. One particular topic peaked my attention, but I never interrupted him or asked any questions. Just from the tone of his voice, I knew it was a sensititve subject for him. 

That was the night Spencer told me about his mother. He explained how his father had left them, and how he basically had to raise himself while caring for his paranoid schizophrenic of a mom. That when he turned eighteen he had her commited for her own safety, about how it about killed him to do so. He told me how he was terrified of having children because they have a higher chance of inheriting the disease. But he just knew our baby was going to be perfect, no matter what.

I fell asleep around six am to the feeling of his hand tracing patterns along my spine, a content sigh falling from my lips as I drifted off.

My mom practically fell in love with him. At first she was hesitant because of our age gap and the way I got pregnant. But after being around him so often, she couldn't help but adore the way he took care of me. Any time he wasn't around she would coo about how great of a father he was going to be. I couldn't help but to agree with her.

X x X

At ten weeks along I was offered a blood test that would tell us the gender of the baby, as well as check for any genetic abnormalities. Neither Spencer or I hesitated. We both grinned, and eagerly said yes. The quicker we knew what our little nugget was, the better. So that day a nurse took several vials of my blood and promised we would have the results in two weeks.

The two weeks were up and we were giddy with excitement. We could either wait for a phone call or we could check the website. And while we had attempted to be patient and wait for the call, by noon we couldnt wait any longer. We HAD to know. So I pulled the results up on my phone and grinned at Spencer.

"So. I never did ask you. What do you want more, a boy or a girl?" Spencer sat there for a second, his head cocked to the side as he gave it some thought. His eyes met mine and he smiled a soft smile. "I'd be happy with either, but I think I'd like a little girl. What about you?" I nodded my head, expecting his answer. I could tell he would melt over a little girl.

"Honestly? I'd like a mini you. It would be interesting to raise a little boy genius." Spencers smile morphed into a grin, and he scooted closer so he could see the results when they came up. Bouncing in excitement, I pulled up the website and clicked on the results link. I held my breathe as I waited for it to load.

"And we are having...." I scanned the page looking for the results knowing Spencer would see them first. He about jumped out of his spot next to me but instead grabbed me in a hug. 

X x X

That night we went out to celebrate. Spencer wanted to take me out for a decent dinner, complaining about how I didn't eat enough in the first trimester. "Now that your morning sickness is gone, maybe we can get some more food in you!" What he failed to tell me was that this dinner would include all of his BAU team members. Apparently they were eager to meet the mother of Spencer's first kid.

I about jumped out of my skin when I was suddenly in the arms of a random women, her squeal of excitement about piercing my ear drums. I looked at Spencer over her shoulder and immediately understood I didnt have any reason to be afraid. In fact he had a sheepish look on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. 

"Montana, meet Penelope Garcia. Garcia, meet Montana." My eyes went wide with realization as she pulled back and I was able to see her more clearly. And sure enough shes exactly how Spencer had described. Bright, wild, and insanely sweet. "The Garcia? Spencer has told me so much about you!"

And that began getting to meet the entire team. I quickly found out how close Morgan and Spencer were. They seemed to be more like brothers than co-workers. Rossi seemed to pull through as the father figure, with Hotch as a close second for the roll. Emily definitely was the big sister of the group, I could tell she would do anything to protect the others. JJ... I wasn't sure how I felt about JJ. She seemed like the younger sister of the group, but I could also see that she cared for Spencer a little differently than the rest of the group. I couldn't tell if there was something more there, or if they were just closer than the rest of the group. Either way, she still seemed like a great person. 

All in all, I loved the entire group. They made me feel at home and I fit right in almost immediately. Everytime Spencer talked about them I could tell they were his family. And from what he told me about his parents, it warmed my heart that he had them. Everyone needs someone. And I was just glad he had a whole team. 

About halfway through the dinner Spencer stood up and grinned at each one of his friends. He cleared his throat, the excitement finally spilling out. "So we got the results back from the gender test today. We finally know what we are having." Garcia squealed and clapped her hands, she looked ready to bounce right out of her seat. Spencer looked at me with pride in his eyes as he continued on. 

"Its a girl!"


	7. Hidden Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana has a sudden realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So on another fanfiction website where this story is published, I had some readers express their concerns over the age gap between Spencer and Montana. So I dropped his age down to 26. I havent done it here yet, but if you feel the same please let me know!

The shopping began the day after we discovered the gender of the baby. It started out as an innocent stroll through Babies R Us. I had convinced Spencer that we were just going to go inside and look, get an idea on what we wanted. To my credit I had actually intended to stick to that. And I lasted a short while.

Until I saw the pink and purple rose nursery set. 

When my eyes locked on it, I squealed and started bouncing in place. I looked up at Spencer with a sheepish grin, silently asking him permission. He just chucked and shook his head. "We might as well buy a few things while we're here." Those words may as well have been "Sure Montana, buy the entire store." 

I practically ran up and down every aisle, grabbing anything that caught my attention. From nursery decor, to furniture, and even clothes. By the time I was ready to go we had two shopping carts full of small things, and a flat top full of furniture. Everytime I glanced at Spencer to make sure he was okay, he seemed like he was having just as much fun as I was. We had so much stuff we actually had an employee following us around helping us with the carts.

In the end I drained all of my baby savings, but Spencer didn't even touch his. He tried his hardest to pay for it all but I flat out refused. I reminded him that he promised to let me buy what I could before he started buying things. His reluctants was obvious, but I was grateful when he relented. 

The hard part was finding a way to get it all home. We managed to get the small stuff in the car, but after some debate we decided to call for help. And within 15 minutes of leaving the store Morgan came to our rescue, Garcia in tow. 

"Hey, lover boy!" At the sound of Morgan's voice, Spencer turned about as red as a tomato. His eyes flitted to me before falling to the ground. His hands twitched nervously, like he was unsure of what to do with them. I raised my eyebrows at him, silently asking him if he was okay. He wouldn't look at me despite every effort. Morgan ignored him almost completely aside from giving him a cheeky grin. He turned to me next. Garcia was already in the process of attacking me with a hug. "How're you doing little mama?" 

I grinned at him over Garcia's shoulder. "I'm doing much better now that I finally started buying some things. I'm so impatient that I felt like I was going insane. Spencer didn't know what he got himself into." I glanced at Spencer again, his shoulders finally beginning to relax. Morgan winked at me, and shoved Spencer lightly. 

"Nah, I think he knows exactly what he was getting into."

X x X

The rest of the evening was spent fitting everything into random empty spots throughout Spencers apartment. I had yet to find my own place, and there wasn't many spots to store everything at my moms. And while Spencer's place wasn't huge, we made do. 

After about an hour of rearranging and putting things away, we we're finally finished. With a groan, I flopped down onto Spencer's bed. His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. After a second I realised I had never been in his bed, and I had just laid down like I owned it. 

I instantly sat up, an apologetic look on my face. "Spencer, i'm-" He raised his hand and shook his head. "No, its okay. Really. It's not like you're carrying my baby or anything." He chuckled, and I relaxed back down. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before I finally spoke. 

"I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for shopping with me." 

Spencer didn't reply, but I felt the bed shift as he sat at me feet. He took one in his hand and started massaging it. My eyes widened and I looked at him curiously. Spencer was afraid of germs, and he definitely wasnt big on human contact. So I was a little shocked at the willingness to touch my feet, of all things. "Feeling generous, Dr. Reid?" 

I watched as his ears turned red and his eyes looked anywhere but at me. Just as I was about to speak, Spencer hit a particularly sore spot and my eyes fluttered shut. I dropped my head back, and I unvoluntarily moaned. His hands faltered for a second, but he quickly recovered and went back to massaging. 

"How about we turn on a movie and relax if you're gonna keep massaging my feet? I need something to focus on so I don't fall asleep." I giggled, and Spencer nodded. And soft, "Okay" passing through his lips. He seemed... Off today. I couldn't put my finger on it. Tired, maybe? That would explain why he was so quiet.

In the end, we ended up picking a cheesy science fiction movie. Well, Spencer picked it. I just went along so I could count how many times he made a comment on the unrealistic inconsistencies throughout the movie. He always complained so much about them, but he always picked something like it every time. I was convinced he secretly adored them.

"There are thought to be more than three thousand species of snake throughout the world. The anaconda isn't indigenous to that particular area. I wonder why they chose that particular snake when there are many more logical species to choose from." 

"Statistically, sucking the venom out of a wound is no more helpful than placing a piece of gauze over the bite. The venom spreads to quickly, therefore you wouldn't get a sufficient amount out of the wound before it spread through the victims bloodstream."

About halfway throughout movie I realised I was no longer actually paying attention to the plot. All of my focus was on Spencer. He was watching the movie so intently that I was almost positive his factual ramblings were involuntary. That the words just came tumbling out of his mouth without him even realizing. 

It hit me after about his fifth fact that I was waiting for what he said next. I actually enjoyed listening to what he had to say. His voice was extremely comforting. And despite the wide array of topics, I never ceased to be interested in the words that he spoke. 

I had been staring at Spencer for longer than I intended, and he must have noticed. He gave me a sideways glance, cocking his head slightly. "Is everything okay?" I nodded before turning back to the screen, my cheeks red. He still seemed confused, but he didn't press. He just shifted so he was leaning back more against the headboard, his arm touching mine. His eyes trailed back to the tv and he resumed watching the movie. 

I watched the movie for another fifteen minutes before I found my eyes landing on Spencer again. The action triggering my brain to start turning. And suddenly, with an intensity that felt like being hit by a train, a realization popped into my head. 

I had a crush on Spencer Reid.

I had a crush on Spencer, and I didn't know if it was an actual crush or an infatuation because of our current situation. 

Fuck me.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time Spencer and I fell asleep together, we were watching a movie. 

Spencer had just come home from an extremely draining case. He wouldn't talk about it, I don't think he was allowed to. But I could see the pain it caused him in every single one of his movements, from his facial expressions down to the way he walked. It was as if it physically hurt him to breathe. He hadn't even called to tell me he was home. He just showed up at my door with an exhuasted look on his face. I hadn't even hesitated when I saw him, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch so he could rest. 

Somehow we ended up with his head in my lap, my hands tangled in his hair. The feeling of my fingers running across his scalp seemed to soothe him in just the slightest, so I continously massaged. Every now and then I'd rub circles across his temples before moving my hands back into his hair. 

We stayed like this for quite a while. A movie played quietly in the background, neither one of us saying a word. Usually Spencer would run commentary throughout the entire film, but due to the state he was in it didn't surprise me that he was silent. It broke my heart but I never once pushed him to speak. 

I'm not quite sure who fell asleep first. If I had to guess, I would have to say it was Spencer. My hands never stopped massaging his head, at least not until I fell asleep. And even the most strong willed person would eventually be lulled to sleep by the feeling. Regardless of who it was that nodded off first, I was the one that jolted awake at three in the morning. 

At some point I must have relaxed and slid down next to Spencer. Because when I woke up I was wrapped in his arms, my face buried in his chest. His chin rested on the top of my head, his arms wrapped around my waist. I was probably the most comfortable I had ever been. Despite that, I tried to pull out of his grasp. 

Spencer groaned, and tightened his grip for a split second before loosening it again. "Mm. Where'ya going?" The sleepiness in his voice caused a raspiness that I had never heard before. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about it, but it made me blush regardless. I stole a quick glance at his face, and his eyes were opened just a crack, a sleepy smile on his face. 

My blush intensified and I looked back down at his chest. "I was going to go to get something to drink, and give you more space. You're probably cramped with me here." Spencer shook his head, his arms tightening slightly. His hands massaged my spine lightly, making me break out on goosebumps. 

"Don't go." The sadness in his voice made me cringe. I knew it had a lot to do with the case, this last one had been extremely taxing. Spencer wasn't usually big on affection, but he more than likely just needed the comfort. I nodded as my hand moved to sit at the base of his jaw along the side of his neck. The touch made him relax back into the couch. "Why don't we just go sleep in my bed then? I'm sure it would be much more comfortable than my couch." 

And that's how Spencer and I ended up in my bed at three in the morning. I somehow found myself tucked into his chest, his arms once again wrapped protectively around me. Within minutes of us getting comfortable, I heard his breathing slow down in the telltale signs of sleep. I fell asleep not long after to the sound of his slow heartbeat and content snores.

X x X

The second time Spencer slept in my bed was after he got home from visiting his mother in Vegas. 

The entire team was given a week off to relax and recharge. Spencer had spent half of the week with me. After a phone call with his mother's doctor however, I convinced him to go see her. Diana's doctor was worried about her and thought it a good idea for Spencer to pay a visit. He seemed extremely hesitant, but after a little coaxing he left. 

He called after his first visit and he sounded surprisingly more stressed than when he was working. Apparently his mother had once again stopped taking her medicine out of fear of someone poisoning her. Spencer decided it was time to try a different cocktail of meds. Diana's doctor agreed.

Its common knowledge that changing any medication can be hard on a person both physically and mentally. But to change a paranoid schizophrenics medicine can be almost catastrophic. And from the way Spencer explained it, Diana didn't like to make anything easy. 

So after three days he made it home and once again showed up at my door. He was frazzled, his hair a mess and the circles around his eyes were much darker than they were before. This time I didn't even bother with a movie. 

The second we made in into my room I climbed into bed and let Spencer curl up next to me. This time his head laid on top of my chest. His right hand hesitantly landed on my stomach. When I made no move to stop him he began rubbing circles around my belly button.

"You know... I wanted to tell her. But if she's not lucid there's no point. And she hasn't been properly lucid for weeks." His voice came out in a whisper. It was as if he was almost afraid to speak. "Sometimes I wish I could just tell her anything I want without fear of what it'll do to her. But if I say the wrong thing it could set her off. So I don't. Usually I just write letters." 

I could hear the words without him evening saying them. He wanted to tell his mother that she was going to be a grandmother. But he couldn't tell her through a letter. He wanted to tell it to her face. However, he felt like she would never be lucid enough to actually remember it. Just the thought broke my heart. 

A tear slid down my face as I began to grze my fingers back and forth across his shoulders. I lowered my face so it was almost resting in his hair. "I know. I wish you could tell her too," I felt him take a shuddered breath before he relaxed in the slightest. His hand slowly came to rest, his palm flat against my little bulge of a bump. It wasn't long after I heard his first few soft snores.

X x X

It became a regular occurence, Spencer sleeping in my bed. Anytime a case hit home or was especially taxing he would wind up at my door. If his mom called him ranting and raving in one of her paranoid fits, he would show up at the house. And every time I would just grab him by the hand and coax him into bed. It always seemed like a good nights sleep and actual human contact would help him through the stress, even if just a little. 

Every time he showed up to spend the night I fell harder and harder. It didn't take a genius to realise that my feelings weren't just a product of what we were going through. They were real, and they were growing. With every single night spent together I grew more and more attached, but Spencer never seemed to mind. 

Anytime we spent time together outside of those nights he never questioned me anytime I laid against him. Every time I hinted at wanting his touch, he never hesitated to give it to me. It was like that first night had caused a shift in us and I wasn't quite sure if he even really noticed. But whatever the case was, I was hooked. Totally and utterly hooked.


	9. Appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana gets sick and Spencer takes charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I need some help. So in future chapters its going to become a reoccurring thing for Spencer to spout off more facts! I feel like I don't advertise that side of him enough. And I'd like y'all to send me some. There doesn't have to be a particular topic. Just send me one, or even several. I wanna see what you guys come up with.

Spencer was sent on a case across the country and I was having a hard time keeping busy. Ever since I found out I was pregnant he had been there. Aside from a few days at a time when he was called off to work, of course. But this particular case was more complex. And the more complex of a case, the longer the entire team was away. Normally they weren't gone longer than a week, but this time it had reached day nine and counting. 

Every night we made sure to call each other. If I didn't call him, Spencer called me. He always wanted to know what I was doing and how I was feeling. When it came to the baby he was definitely always concerned, so being away for so long was beginning to get to him. One of the calls was even just so he could talk to my belly. "Statistically parents who talk to their babies in utero have a higher chance of having a child with above average intelligence." 

Most of my days were spent at work, napping, or half watching a random tv show. A small part of every day was spent texting Garcia, but she just as busy as the rest of the team so I tried not to bother her for long. She was probably my favorite out of everyone in Spencers team, aside from Spencer of course. I think I decided she was my new best friend the day we annouced the gender of our little peanut. She had made a joke about hacking her bank account so she could buy unlimited girl stuff in order to spoil the baby rotten. 

For the most part though, I survived the entire time Spencer was gone. It wasnt until day ten when I realised something was wrong. 

X x X

The tenth day of Spencer being gone I woke up at six am with the feeling that someone was slicing my insides open. The pain was so intense I instantly started puking over the side of my bed. All I could do was puke and cry. I could barely move without wanting to scream. This went on for about an hour before I finally stopped long enough to call 911. 

It wasn't long before I was being wheeled into the emergency room. During the ambulance ride the EMS team made comments on my extremely high blood pressure and heart rate. In the back of my mind I knew they were only doing their job and relaying information to one another like they were required to. But my mind was clouded by the pain, and I just wanted them to stop talking. I had snapped at them that it was probably because of my excrutiating pain and that they shouldn't talk about me like I wasn't there. They just exchanged looks and kept quiet.

Because of my high blood pressure and heart rate, coupled with the fact that I was now almost 18 weeks pregnant, I was made high priority. I was instantly sent for testing and bloodwork with orders that the results be rushed. If I was suffering from something life threatening or harmful to the baby, they wanted to know sooner rather than later. 

At some point during my emergency room trip, I had passed out. Whether it be from the pain or the pregnancy safe pain medication, I wasn't sure. But when I woke up I was greeted by the doctor overseeing my care. He explained a plethora of information to me, but I really only comprehended half of what he said. The main point being my appendix had raptured at some point during the night and I needed emergency surgery. 

I was assured that they would be able to surgically remove my appendix without any harm to the baby, and within minutes I was being rushed off to the OR. 

X x X

When I woke up I was confused. The effects of the anesthesia hadn't quite worn off yet and I was still out of it. For the most part I remember being slightly weepy. The shock paired with worry about the baby causing a slight malfunction with my hormones. 

I also remember Spencer being the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. It looked like he had been through a war. His clothes were wrinkled, the circles around his eyes were darker than normal, and I could tell he hadn't slept. "You look like youve seen a ghost." 

At the sound of my raspy voice he shot up from his seat, coming to stand right by my bedside. "You're finally awake!" His expression looked like that of a kid in a candy store. I chuckled and immediately groaned from the movement. "Try not to move. You went through a lot yesterday."

"Yesterday? Appendectomies don't take that long to do. And I came in first thing in the morning." My eyes went wide as I looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, it was eight in the morning. "What the hell, Spencer? What happened?" He shrugged at that, not concerned over the time. 

"Nothing happened after the surgery. It went fine, actually. You've just been sleeping this entire time. You're pregnant and your body just went through a huge shock. Apparently you needed the sleep." Sighing in relief, I looked down at my stomach. 

"So the babies okay?" Spencer nodded, a small smile on his face. "Perfectly healthy. She got a little lethargic during the surgery, but thats normal. Shes perfect." He laid his hand on my stomach and let his fingers glide over the fabric in an extremely comforting way.

"I got here as quickly as I could. When you didn't answer any of my phone calls I had Garcia check your location to make sure you were okay. I told her to only tell me if you were fine or not, though. When she found out you were here, Hotch let me leave immediately. I made it to town around two in the morning. Ive been here ever since." 

I couldn't help but smile at his concern. If Spencer was one thing, it was caring. He had proven that to me from the start. "I may not have alright yesterday, but I'm a lot better today. Yesterday wasn't a very pretty sight. And im sorry I never called you, I could barely speak let alone make a phone call." I chuckled softly, and Spencer just shook his head. 

"Regardless of if you feel better or not, you're coming to stay with me until you're all healed from the surgery. The doctor has agreed to let you go home today as long as you have someone to help you out and keep your wound clean. So that'll be me. I'm even taking temporary leave until you're okay to be alone again."

I just stared at Spencer with my mouth hanging partially open. Over the course of the past 14 weeks there had been numerous sleep overs. But there had always been days in between, and we never came home to find the other still there. Not that I didn't want to stay with him, I was just a little surprised. 

This was going to be interesting.


	10. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana settles into life at Spencer's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normal, only because im having a bit of writers block at the moment. However, I promise that by the end of today I will have another chapter posted and it will be much longer than this one. And possible filled with a lot of fluff and cuteness. 
> 
> Im currently experimenting with some smut writing, ive never written it before so I'm extremely iffy on it. Im not sure when I will finally include it in the story, but its hopefully coming soon. I just have to write something im happy with before I actually post it. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all of the support, it truly means a lot!

You would think when a hospital says they're going to discharge you, they just let you leave. But that would be way to easy, apparently. 

It took another two hours after the discharge process started before I was actually allowed to leave. Before I could go they made me go through a second round of testing to make sure the baby and I were good to go. They also required me to walk around some to prove I was able after the surgery.

Spencer did his best to keep me entertained and comfortable for my remaining time in the hospital. He told me stories, jokes, and even told me a little more about his mom. It was really nice, actually. We talked about anything and everything together, there was never really a lull in the conversation. And when I finally recieved my discharge paperwork and an okay to leave, we made plans on how things would go before and after making it to Spencers place. 

We decided that it would be easier to go by my place first so I could grab what I needed, and then we would head to Spencer's. And that required thinking of everything I would need for the next two weeks. I didn't want to forget anything and then have to send Spencer back across town to get whatever I needed. 

Spencer was getting my things together from the hospital and glanced over at me, a small smile on his face. "You ready to finally get out of here?" I grinned from ear to ear, and nodded my head eagerly. 

"Get me out of this fucking place." 

X x X

Spencer made sure they gave me one last dose of pain meds before we left the hospital. He didn't want me being in anymore pain than I already had been, and for that I was grateful. We both knew that I probably wouldn't take the pain prescription they sent me home with, anyways. It was pregnancy safe, but I also didn't want to subject the baby to narcotics more than necessary. I'd take them if I absoluely needed them, but that would be it.

Thanks to the last dose of pain medication it was pretty easy getting in and out of Spencer's car. I could feel the uncomfortable burn of the stitches, of course. But it was definitely tolerable enough so that the drive back to my place barely phased me. We made quick work of getting what I needed for the next few weeks when we got there. Spencer was adament that I sit down and just tell him what I needed. So anything I told him to grab, he brought back to me to pack in my bags. All in all, it only took about thirty minutes. When we were finished we went back over everything we had gotten and made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. 

It wasn't long after that we were back on the road. This time to Spencer's place. I was a little nervous about living with him for the next two weeks, but spending time with him was effortless. So I pushed those feelings down and focused on the current topic of conversation, which was basically just Spencer rambling on about random things. I smiled and settled in to my seat as I listened, only interjecting when it seemed necessary.

X x X

The transition into staying with Spencer was a smooth one. Honestly, it didn't feel any different than our sleep overs. The only difference was the fact that neither one of us ever left aside from whenever Spencer had to run an errand or go grab food, of course. But for the most part we spent all of our time together. I figured after a few days we would start to get tired of each other, but Spencer seemed more than happy to have me constantly around. And I was just as content. It was nice to have someone there all the time, especially right now. 

Despite many protests from me, Spencer waited on me hand and foot. He would barely let me get up to do anything the first few days. He had even tried to help me with my showers, but I promised him I would be fine being alone for ten minutes. A little privacy is a must from time to time, you know?

We settled into a routine together pretty quickly. Within the first three days, in fact. Spencer didn't want to hurt me, so he slept on his couch until my stitches were healed and he no longer felt like he was in danger of accidentally hit my stomach. He was so tall that he didn't sleep very well on it, though. So he would wake up relatively early and keep busy by making breakfast for the both of us. He always brought me my food and let me eat it in bed.

After breakfast we would both take turns showering, and then settle in together doing something relaxing. We transitioned between watching movies, shows, and reading. Once Spencer even broke out a board game and we spent several hours playing it. Spencer beat me almost every time, and the few times I did win I think he let me. 

It took about three days before I was able to move around more without fear of the pain. Not long after that I start to notice a few differences in the both of us, and I wasn't quite sure what to think about it. Spencer was much more affectionate, and I was reacting differently to said affection. I'm not sure if Spencer even noticed the changes or not, but if he did he never spoke of it. I decided if he wasn't going to bring it up, I wouldn't either. 

Maybe one day we would have a discussion about it, but for right now I was pretty content with how things were. It was best not to change anything. Right?


	11. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montana and Spencer get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday as promised! My two year old is sick, and so writing has been pretty difficult. To make up for it I added in a little something for you guys. 😁

Four days after my surgery, Spencer decided I was well enough to share a bed with again. Neither one of us had slept the greatest since I got released from the hospital, even though Spencer wouldn't admit it. I could hear him up and about until almost three in the morning every night, and then he would be awake again by seven or eight. So I know he was just as desperate for a good nights sleep as I was. We hadn't shared a bed together in two weeks at that point, and so I suspected it had been about that long since either one of us slept through the entire night. We didnt like to admit it out loud, but we definitely slept much better together.

And so when it finally came time to share a bed again, I could feel the exhuastion hitting me relatively early. We had turned on Doctor Who and had been watching it for hours, but I could slowly feel my eyes dropping. And before I knew it I was drifting off in bursts. Spencer must have noticied, because I vaguely remember hearing a chuckle and then I was being lifted off the couch bridle style. 

I peeked my eyes open and sure enough, I was being cradled in his arms and he was bringing me to bed. Butterflies errupted in my stomach and I could feel my face heating up. I shifted my head so it was laying on his chest, hoping to hide the blushing but that only caused more butterflies. He had never held me like this before. Sure we cuddled every time we shared a bed, but this was almost different.

When my head hit his chest he tightened his grip on me, and I felt him stop right before he sat me in bed. He held me there for another minute before laying me down, the entire time I could feel his eyes on me. 

Once I was in bed, I lifted my head slightly to look at him. He was still watching me, a small smile on his lips. His expression was soft, though I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "Are you coming to bed too?" He jumped a little, almost like he didn't realise I was awake and looking at him. I cracked a smile and he relaxed. "Yeah, I was just gonna run to the bathroom real quick first." I nodded and watched as he turned around to leave.

It didn't take him very long to come back to me, gently getting in on his side and curling around me. He let out a soft content sigh and buried his head into my neck. His arms snaked around me, and I happily tucked my hands into his. I could instantly feel myself falling into sleep. 

I wasn't sure if it was a dream, or if it really happened. But at some point as I was falling asleep, I thought I felt Spencer lightly press his lips to the back of my neck. 

X x X

The next morning I blinked my eyes open as I registered the other body still curled so contently around me. I could feel Spencer's deep breathing, signaling he was still fast asleep. I glanced at his alarm clock and about cried. We had slept almost twelve hours. Which, for a pregnant women who usually wakes up to pee every thirty minutes, thats a miracle. 

I didn't want to shatter the moment, so I stayed tucked into Spencer. Without much thought, I shifted just a little to try and get a bit more comfortable. But was quickly reminded on a problem a lot of guys have first thing in the morning. My shifting pushed my back enough so Spencer's morning boner was pressed directly into my ass. 

Instantly I was flooded with heat in more places than I was currently comfortable, and I had to stifle a little gasp. Mostly because of the surprise of my current predicament, but also because I could tell that he was pretty damn big. I couldn't remember anything from when I got pregnant, so I was definitely impressed.

Spencer must have realised how I was currently laying, because I could feel him beginning to stir. However, in his half asleep haze he thrusted his hips once against the pressure, and I let out a gasp. Immediately I felt him stiffen, his breathing almost came to a stop. Neither one of us said anything for a few minutes before he pulled his arms from around me. I took that as my opportunity to sit up. 

I glanced over at Spencer, my face aflame. His ears were bright red, and he looked like he was still fighting his half asleep arousal. "I-I'm sor-" I raised my hand, a smile forming on my face. He was so flustered it was adorable. "Spence, it's okay. You're a guy. It happens. And if anything, I should take it as a compliment." I chuckled and slid off the bed. I turned around to face him and his entire face was suddenly a much deeper red. 

I glanced down at myself and realised that at some point my tank top had shift, and I was basically showing off my bare tits. How I didn't realise before, I had no idea. 

Today couldn't get much more awkward.

X x X

After the morning incident I had quickly excused myself to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as I went. I took my time in the bathroom, trying to give us both some time to cool off. It wasn't until I was finished in the showering and focusing on my makeup that I heard it. A soft moan coming from Spencer's bedroom. I immediately froze in place, my mind racing as it tried to process what I had just heard. 

I had begun to think I imagined it when I heard it again, this time more breathy and ragged. There was definitely no mistaking what I was hearing at this point. And just the thought caused he heat from this morning to return, hitting my full force as it pooled between my legs. I forgot what I was doing, my ears focusing on the sounds coming from the next room. My mind couldn't focus on anything else. I tried to resist the urge to rub my thighs together, but failed. I hadn't had sex since the night I got pregnant, and it was pretty obvious in the moment.

Spencer's moans became more frequent, more ragged as I assumed he began to get close. I could feel myself becoming more and more desperate, and I wanted nothing more than to leave the bathroom and join him on his bed. Maybe help him finish. But I couldn't. I wasn't sure how he would react to being caught, and I didn't want to chance anything. So I tried to force myself to ignore what was happening on the other side of the door, and I went back to finishing my makeup. 

I heard a soft "fuck" and then shuffling a few seconds later, so I figured he must have finished. It didn't take me much longer after to finish my makeup. I hesitantly left the bathroom, trying to hide the blush on my face. Thankfully Spencer didn't seem to notice as he stretched and grabbed his clothes out of his dresser. 

"I'm going to jump in the shower, and then do you want to go get some breakfast from somewhere?" He seemed completely unphased by everything that had transpired. And for a profiler, he seemed to not even register the current state I was in. I nodded my head, making the bed to avoid actually looking at him. "Yeah, breakfast sounds nice." My voice cracked slightly halfway through the sentence.

If he noticed, he didn't mention it. Spencer just stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I collapsed on the side of the bed, my mind muddled. Spencer took quick showers, so I wouldn't even be able to satiafy myself before he was done. I was just going to have to ignore it and hope it went away.

Today was going to be a long day.


	12. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs a night out after a hard case, Montana and Spencer tag along.

Spencer got the call a little after five in the afternoon about a week after my surgery.

The team had been on a particularly hard case and would be home by seven. Every single one of them needed a drink, and they were inviting Spencer and I out with them. Morgan had mentioned they would go easy on the drinks for my sake, but I had made a big deal about how they were adults and could do as they pleased. If anything, I could be the DD and drive anyone home if they needed it. I could practically hear Morgans grin through the phone.

So that lead to Spencer and I promptly getting ready for a night out. He jumped in the shower first because he knew I would need the bathroom after mine. His shower gave me time to pick out my outfit, which was getting increasingly harder. I had finally started showing which meant none of my clothes fit right anymore. So more often than not I wore dresses or pajamas. 

Thankfully though, I had one last nice dress that still fit pretty well. It was grayish black with a lace overlay, and fell to the halfway mark of my thighs. There was a slit along the side, which a criss cross pattern of string keeping it together. I paired it was a pair of black wedges. My feet would probably be on fire by the end of the night, but I always kept a spare pair of sandals in Spencers car just in case. 

By the time we both finished getting ready we about thirty minutes to make it to the bar. We both decided to go ahead and leave, and if we made it there early we could just grab an appetizer to share. I wad always hungry now, and Spencer needed some food on his stomach anyways. He had decided he would drink anything, but I knew Morgan and Emily would talk him into it so I was trying to be prepared.

X x X

I was eating my second hot wing appetizer when I started to notice Spencer was a little tipsy. I had been right to make him eat before the team got there, because sure enough the first thing Morgan did was force Spence to take a shot with him. One shot led to two, and two led to three. After the third they switched to beers, claiming the shots were just pregame and they were "just getting started".

Despite being the only sober one in a sea of tipsy FBI agents, I was having a great time. Morgan and Garcia were off dancing, which held everyones attention for a little while. They were definitely entertaining to say the least. This caused a series of jokes between Rossi and Emiley, which had everyone cracking up. Even Hotch, who I hadn't expected to show up. 

It was until their third beer that I tried to sneak water in for everyone. I ordered a whole tray of them and tried to pass them off as a vodka and sprite. Which, of course, failed. They knew immediately that it was water. But thankfully most of them drank the glass before they took another round of shots. The only one that refused was Morgan. I couldn't say I was surprised. 

After 6 shots and 4 beers, the team had definitely passed tipsy and were sliding into drunk. Most of them were on the dance floor. Hotch had gotten a cab home after the fourth beer. It was only Spencer, Rossi, and I left at the table. Morgan and Garcia were once again dancing together. As were Emily and JJ. The girls were helping each other ward off any unwanted attention. 

Spencer was definitely drunk, and it showed. He was getting much more affectionate with me to prove it. Rossi was handling his alcohol extremely well, but that didn't surprise me considering he was italian. So he was doing his best to corra'll all of the drunk agents with me. 

I spent the better part of an hour tricking Spencer into drink water. He was too drunk to realise it wasn't alcohol, so it really wasn't that difficult. I had managed two glasses in him before the team came back to the table. Rossi had ordered a few different appetizers to get more food in everyone, and they seemed eager. 

By the time everyone called it a night, they were a little more sober than they had been. I had basically cut Spencer off, all he managed to get after I got him to drink the water was one more beer. So he was the third next sober next to me and Rossi. Though he was still definitely tipsy. He proved that by rambling the entire car ride home. 

"You know, I was so lucky that night." I glanced over at him, and he was just smiling happily at me. "What night, Spence?"

"The night I met you. If I had been at that bar, and you hadn't started talking to me we wouldn't be here now. Our daughter wouldn't have ever come into existence. We wouldn't have gotten so close." I smiled softly and kept my eyes on the road. It was obvious this was drunk rambling, but it was super sweet. I couldn't help but practically melt at his words.

"I had spent a majority of the night trying to work up the courage to talk to you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Why would a girl like you want to talk to a guy like me, ya know? And statistically I knew it was a fifty fifty shot, but I just couldn't risk it going south and you rejecting me." My smile fell a little. I knew Spencer was really insecure, but I didn't know that's how he felt. He wasn't out of my league at all, if anything I was out of his. I wanted to interject and point that out, but I know it was pointless when he got like this. 

"But much to my surprise you actually came up and spoke to me first. You had tried to ask me to dance. I don't dance, so I almost said no. But I couldn't miss my shot, ya know? So I went along with you. You didn't seem to mind that I basically was clueless over what to do. I'm not even sure you noticed. It wasn't long after that when you kissed me. I had was on my fifth beer, and I had a few shots too. So that kiss... That perfect fucking kiss. It did something to me. And apparently it did to you too." He seemed almost breathless, like he was remembering how it all felt. I wish I could remember it too. 

"We ended up in your car. As much as I'm not one to have one night stands, nor have sex in a car, I couldn't resist. The sounds of your moans... I could barely control myself. I wanted you all night long. But I knew I couldn't just take you home with me. You were with friends, and they would get worried. So I reluctantly let you go whenever you seemed satisfied."

We had been sitting in Spencer's parking spot for a few minutes now. I wanted to get him upstairs and put him to bed, but his recount of that night had been interesting to say the least. I wanted him to tell me more. I wanted him to go into detail about the things that had happened. And judging by the dilation of his pupils and his breathing, he did too. But he seemed to be coming up short. 

"Spence... Lets get you upstairs and put to bed, okay? You're still pretty drunk." He shook his head as he unbuckled his seat belt. His breaths were ragged, his voice was getting raspy. "I may be drunk, but I'm not that drunk. You made sure about that with all the water and food you tried so hard to sneak into me." He leaned in closer to me as he spoke, I could almost feel his breath on my skin.

"Spencer..." He reached up and rubbed by cheek with his thumb, dragging it down towards my mouth and along the underside of my bottom lip. My breath hitched, and he searched my eyes for a second before leaning in. His lips pressed against mine and it was like a bomb was set off. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I quickly gave it to him. Our tongues battled for dominance as my hands wrapped in his hair, grabbing on to a handful and tugged lightly. He must have liked the pulling and pressure, because he moaned against my lips. Heat pooled inbetween my thighs at the sound. 

I broke the kiss first, sucking in a breath. Spencer watched me for a second, his breathing quick and hard. "Spence. We're in your car in the parking lot of your apartment building. If we're going to make out, lets head inside." He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice as we scrambled out of the car and practically ran upstairs into his apartment. 

We had barely made it inside when he had me pressed up against the front door. He was kissing white hot kisses along the side of my neck, and once he heard a moan he bit down slightly. I gasped and grabbed at his hair again, my brain going into overdrive. "Jesus fucking christ, Spencer." He groaned at the sound of his name, his mouth moving back to my lips. He kissed me hungrily, his hands moving to my back so he could unzip my dress. My hands released his hair and helped him slide my dress up and over my head. It hit the ground, and I quickly got to work getting him just as equally undressed. 

My dress had a built in bra, so I hadn't bothered with one. So the only clothing standing in our way were his boxers and my underwear. That didn't seem to phase him at all, however. He quickly dropped to his knees and pulled the thin fabric of my panties to the side and licked along the length of my slit. I groaned at the contact, my hands instantly going back to his hair. He took that as permission, and spread my lips apart with his fingers. His tongue almost instantly making contact with my clit.

"Fuck, you're already so wet." He started circling my sensitive bud with his tongue, his other hand moving so he could tease at my entrance with his finger. I gripped his hair harder, silently begging him for it. His tongue never ceased movement as his finger slowly slid inside of me, curling as he made quick work of adding in a second finger. I moaned his name, and started mumbling incoherent words of encouragement.

It had been months since I had been touched last, so it wasn't long before I could feel my climax building. My moans were getting louder, my breath more ragged. Spencer must have notified because his fingers started moving much faster, and he sucked at my clit gently. Almost instantly my orgasm hit me, and I screamed his name. Both my hands gripped his hair harder than ever, and I could feel my knees trying to buckle underneath me. 

Spencer wasn't having that. He quickly scooped me up and walked me to his bedroom. He gently laid me down on his bed, still trying to be mindful of my now half healed scars. He wasn't gentle, however, when he practically ripped my panties off my me, and dropped his boxers to the ground. I ground at the site of him, and spread my legs to give him room to fall inbetween them. 

His lips connected with my nipples, flicking then lightly before starting to suck hungrily at them. His fingers found there way back to my clit, and he began rubbing circles occasionally dropping his fingers to slide back into me. I was becoming frustrated, all I wanted was inside of me. So after a few more seconds, I grabbed his hair and used it to make him look at me. "Spencer. I need you inside of me. Now." His pupils got even larger, and he nodded. 

Wasting no time, he moved his hand from my clit and used it to guide himself over my entrance. He rubbed himself up and down my slit before he slowly pushed his way into me. I caught his face in my hands, and pulled him in for a hungry kiss as I felt the length of him fill me. He sat there for a second to let me adjust to the size of him before he started slow and agonizing thrusts. I moaned into his mouth, and let my hands slide to his back, my nails dragging marks up his spine. 

I could already feel a second orgasm building. And with every slow thrust, I bucked back against him. Encouraging him to keep going. I wanted him to fuck me faster, but I knew this is what we both needed right now. "Fuck, Spence. I'm getting close." He started placing kisses along my neck once again, but this time when he bit down it turned into sucking a mark into my collarbone. 

His thrusts began to speed up, his moans mixing with mine. I let my hands wander over his back, up his neck, into his hair and back again. One particular tug of his hair must have hit a sweet spot, because it caused him to slam his hips and cock so hard against me that I instantly hit my peak. I screamed his name as a blinding orgasm caused my entire body to spasm. His hips kept the same pace, slamming into me as I rode out my wave of pleasure and he quickly approached his. His moaning turned into a deep groan as I felt his thrusts falter and felt him fill me with his released. 

We sat there for a few minutes, coming down from our highs together. Spencer was still inside of me, my arms were still wrapped around him, my hands gripping the back of his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, searching mine for a second before he kissed me again. This kiss was much slower, relaxed and loving. He pulled out of my slowly, careful not to rub against my sensitive bud. 

As he climbed out of bed to go grab a towel, he looked back at my again. I gave him a sleepy, content smile. He happily returned it before rushing off to grab me something to clean up with. When he returned, I looked up at him and giggled. 

"Why haven't we done this sooner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. This was my first ever attempt at writing sex scenes. If its horrible, im sorry. But PLEASE tell me if it was! I wanna know what you think so I can improve in the future. I'm all about feedback, the good and the bad. ❤


End file.
